1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of an oil boom to be deployed on water surface for preventing drift oil from dispersing beyond a limited area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, oil booms of various types have been proposed in order to prevent the dispersing of drifting oil floating on water surface. One of these techniques uses an integrally molded oil boom manufactured by uniting a float hose member with a fin member and a skirt member and reinforcing these members with a plain weave fabric. However, this integrally molded oil boom is such that its rigidity increases in the widthwise direction of the boom as compared with conventional oil booms manufactured by separately molding the float hose member, fin member and skirt member together. As a result, the surf-riding performance of such an oil boom is deteriorated and hence waves are apt to get over the boom so as to disperse the drifting oil beyond the area defined by the oil boom line. Particularly, when this oil boom is used as a selectively immersible oil boom, buckling of the float hose member is caused by a slight external force, resulting in sinking of the boom. That is, the integrally molded oil boom as described above does not function sufficiently as an oil boom.